Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating
by K. Sciacca
Summary: Friday night with Kurt and Blaine.  Rated M for the fact that this is kind of... sexy.


As far as Fridays went for Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, it was pretty average. They stayed upstairs, watching a period film that one of them picked (they alternated who got to choose every week), snacking on popcorn and sodas, and just simply being together. This time, Kurt had a little more up his sleeve.

"You know," Kurt said as the previews rolled by before the main attraction, _Cleopatra_ (the one with Liz Taylor) began. "I honestly thought that when I wanted to transfer back to McKinley, you'd be mad at me."

"Why would you think that?" Blaine said, almost laughing, his nose wrinkling up in a way that Kurt thought to be simply adorable. "I'm happy if you're happy. But seriously, how's New Directions treating you? Better than the Warblers?"

"Well, the lack of blazers is a downside," Kurt replied jokingly, snuggling himself back under his boyfriend's arm, "but it's fine. Since it's the summer, I guess we don't really have to be secretive about what we're doing musically anymore. Puck's getting all the guys fake IDs and sneaking us in to this eighteen-or-older karaoke club in downtown Lima, so that should be fun."

"Maybe I'll come see you," Blaine purred into Kurt's hair, mussing it gently.

"Nah, it'll be tacky, and I don't want you wasting gas to see people get drunk and do bad renditions of Bruce Springsteen's 'Born in the USA'." Kurt reached for the remote and paused the DVD with the touch of a button, and got up from the bed.

He went to his stereo that he shared with Finn, flipped through an MP3 player, and stopped at a certain song. He then turned back to Blaine. "Do you want a private concert, though?"

Blaine got out from in the covers and sat on top of them, legs crossed. "Sure, I'd love one."

Kurt gave him a look meant to be sexy, with one eyebrow cocked upward. "Here we go. Introducing Kurt Hummel, who will be singing a cover of…" he turned back to the MP3 player to check that he had the right song. "Panic! at the Disco's 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off'."

He pressed play and the guitar pounded out a few high notes to lead Kurt in, as he pounced up on the bed and looked down at Blaine. "_Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed when the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? Then think of what you did, and how I hope to God he was worth it._"

Blaine grinned mischievously and followed Kurt's lead, standing on his toes to get above him as well. "_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin. I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better_ –" Kurt gasped as Blaine's lips suddenly made his way to his neck for a hot second, and went back to the lyrics. "_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie, you had me. Girl, I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? No, no, no, you know it will always just be me."_

Kurt took the pause in between the bridge and chorus to lunge at his boyfriend and send him spiraling down to the bed, singing as their bodies crashed together at the impact. "_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster. So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_"

At that, the two of them lost all desire to keep singing. Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's as hard as the beat of the song went moving on and on. As the guitar played riff after riff, Blaine's hands found their way under Kurt's pajama pants and over his briefs, pressing his hips down to his own. Kurt's lips turned up while they were kissing. Blaine could feel it, seeing it as a go-ahead to do more.

"_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus in case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
>(Let's pick up, pick up.) <em>

_Oh, now I do recall, we were just getting to the part where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
>I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.<br>Now let's not get selfish; did you really think I'd really let you kill this chorus? _

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster.  
>So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?<br>So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?"_

Kurt's hands were pinned in front of him, directly on Blaine's crotch. He moved his fingers up gently, stroking the area that he could feel hardening at that very second, waiting for the correct response.

"_Dance to this beat.  
>Dance to this beat.<br>Dance to this beat. _

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster.  
>Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster. <em>

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better –"_

A moan, stifled into Kurt's chest. Perfect, but a little doesn't go a long way in this case.

"_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie, you had me.  
>Girl, I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? No, no, no, you know it will always just be me."<em>

Kurt continued to vary pressure and amount of touch as Blaine pressed down further on Kurt, bringing them together in one large form, writhing. "Oh, god, Kurt. Oh, my _god_," Blaine groaned. Kurt got one hand loose and touched an index finger to his boyfriend's mouth, soon replacing his finger with his lips. _Hard_.

"_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster.  
>So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?<br>So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_"

_So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls, dance to this beat.  
>So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close.<br>Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster.  
>Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster."<em>

"God, I love you," Blaine said, wiping his forehead of the sweat that plastered his curly hair to his forehead. "You're… you're amazing, Kurt."

"I love you too," Kurt replied, smiling. "And I know."


End file.
